Além do Infinito
by Kahhh
Summary: Ao redor não havia nada, nenhuma cor para alegrar o ambiente, era tudo branco. Olhava de um lado para o outro, afoita. Uma imensidão. Infinito
1. Chapter 1

**SINOPSE:** A brisa gelada arrepiava a pele de Sakura, abriu os olhos lentamente e cobriu o corpo com o braço na intenção de amenizar o vento gélido. Ao redor não havia nada, nenhuma cor para alegrar o ambiente, era tudo branco. Olhava de um lado para o outro, afoita. Uma imensidão. Infinito.

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO****IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

***ALÉM DO INFINITO***

* * *

><p><strong>TEUS OLHOS!<strong>

* * *

><p>Esmeraldas giravam atentas em meio ao denso nevoeiro de areia, suas pernas se movimentavam freneticamente num ritmo acelerado fazendo os músculos de suas coxas se contraírem. O ar lhe faltava aos pulmões, mas não se importava, pois naquele instante ela estava em uma missão importantíssima, e cumpriria utilizando o máximo de sua força se fosse preciso.<p>

Ao longe, avistou uma silhueta que estava sendo emoldurada em meio ao nevoeiro, o capuz escuro balançava levemente com a brisa que passava entre o tecido estampado com algumas nuvens vermelhas, Sakura parou bruscamente quando notou a proximidade diante do inimigo. Mais a frente, pode perceber outra silhueta e reconheceu de imediato quando observou pequenos detalhes em sua face; a tinta em tom roxo se destacava na pele masculina e os olhos negros brilhavam ao encarar o homem que permanecia imóvel, apenas aguardando o próximo movimento do rapaz.

"_Sasori"_

Um frio envolveu-lhe o corpo quando o homem começou a dar passos leves se aproximando, uma cauda gigantesca de metal surgiu deixando seu adversário em posição de defesa. Sakura não podia deixar Kankurou lutar sozinho contra aquele Akatsuki, ela tinha vaga percepção de sua força quando estudou melhor o grupo assassino, cada um com seu método de ataque nada formal.

Rapidamente, ela sumiu em um redemoinho deixando pétalas de cerejeiras pairarem no ar enfeitando a brisa.

Surgiu atrás de uma densa rocha, ocultou seu chakra para não ser notada. O estalo de metal chamou sua atenção e girou rapidamente seus olhos para o campo de batalha, pôs a mão nos olhos para protegê-los da camada de areia que surgiu com a luta, dava pra ouvir as explosões que ecoavam no deserto.

Sakura suspirou um ar fino após a densa camada de areia sumir, encostou as costas na rocha e desceu até o chão ficando sentada. Fechou os olhos por um momento analisando a situação, sem êxito. No entanto, sua mente vagava para outro lugar: seu amigo Naruto prosseguiu viagem antes dela para ir atrás de outro membro da Akatsuki, Deidara, que havia seqüestrado o Kazekage de Suna por motivos desconhecidos, preocupando-a ainda mais.

As lágrimas de Naruto demonstravam o quanto Gaara era especial para ele, ambos sofreram em sua infância com a solidão, eram ignorados por todos por serem jinchuurikis, viviam carentes de afeto e amor, fazendo-os cair na escuridão. Uma ferida profunda que nenhum dos dois foi capaz de esquecer.

Pingo de lágrimas caiu de seus olhos, mesmo são sendo próxima a Gaara, sabia o que ele sentia através de seu companheiro, uma cena triste de ser presenciado. Torcia para que o ruivo estivesse bem e que nada grave tivesse acontecido.

Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu algo se aproximar e com rapidez impulsionou seu corpo para o lado se esquivando de um ataque inesperado. Em questão de segundos, a rocha onde estava ficou em pedaços, seus olhos ficaram surpresos com a cauda que balançava em meio á poeira. Se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ter sido descuidada, sua presença foi detectada pelo inimigo.

Sakura levantou-se calmamente limpando o traseiro com as mãos, tentando manter-se calma.

- Não deveria estar aqui. - Sakura ignorou Kankurou, ela sabia o quanto o Sabaku era orgulhoso, não permitia ser ajudado, principalmente por uma mulher.

- Gaara precisa de você! – Falou encarando o Akatsuki a sua frente – Eu cuido dele - Kankurou caminhou até a ninja e puxou seu braço, fazendo com que seu corpo se afastasse.

- Essa luta é minha, esse cara vai pagar caro pelo o que fez! - Kankurou retirou de suas costas um enorme pergaminho, desfez o selo, fez movimentos rápidos com as mãos e surgiram três marionetes. Sakura bufou de raiva, odiava quando alguém duvidava de sua capacidade de luta, um trauma de infância. Ela fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos concentrando-se no chakra do inimigo, ouvia os passos de Kankurou se aproximarem, ele ia atacar o Atatsuki.

Forçou sua mente a se concentrar em seus punhos e aos poucos o chakra foi surgindo envolvendo sua mão.

_"Não soui nútil. Não posso ser descartada de uma missão que foi dada somente a mim"_

Abriu os olhos vendo Kankurou de costas, os braços abertos identificavam o volume alto de chakra na ponta de seus dedos.

_"Você deve ir atrás de Gaara não vou permitir que fique por aqui"._

Deu um impulso forte em seu corpo. Suas pernas se moviam rapidamente em direção ao inimigo.

Passou por Kankurou ignorando as marionetes que ele invocou, elas podiam ser fortes, mas naquela luta não era o jutso correto, ali necessitava apenas de força bruta.

Em um movimento sorrateiro, ela impulsionou o corpo no ar e esticou o braço na direção da face do Akatsuki, sua ira era tão grande que seu maior desejo era esmagar a cabeça de Sasori com seus punhos. Em seus dedos, sentiu algo se quebrar e o barulho de cacos ao chão fez surgir um sorriso sádico em seus lábios.

Após o golpe, afastou-se rapidamente, sua expressão era de indignação por não ter acertado o alvo, pois na hora em que Sakura o atacou, Sasori protegeu-se do ataque com a sua cauda, que agora estava em pedaços.

- Sua ingenuidade me faz rir.

Sakura se irritou com as palavras de Sasori, se ela estivesse acertado sua face, não estaria ali falando besteira.

- Cuidado com o que fala – Já estava cansada de ser vista como uma ninja fraca e insignificante. Ia provar para aquele Akatsuki o quanto estava errado em relação á ela.

Mais uma vez, preencheu seu punho com chakra e correu até o inimigo com passos assustadores. Parou bruscamente quando uma marionete surgiu à sua frente, impedindo-a de prosseguir. Virou-se para Kankuro o encarando direto.

- Você não vai me impedir de atacá-lo!

- Ele não é adversário para você – Cerrou o punho, exasperada, e moveu seu braço bruscamente para atingir a marionete de Kankuro que moveu logo em seguida, impedindo que seu punho acertasse sua fonte de ataque.

- O que pensa que estão fazendo, zoando comigo, é? – Os dois olharam para o Akatsuki que revidou, lanças de metal cortavam o ar quente do deserto. Kankuro usou suas marionetes como escudo e correu até Sakura que estava à mercê das lanças.

Sakura fixou suas esmeraldas na chuva de lanças, percebeu na ponta de todas que havia um liquido escuro.

- Cuidado Kankurou, essas lanças contém veneno! - Concluiu utilizando sua Kunai para se defender do ataque, faíscas surgiam com o encontro dos metais. Entretanto, estava ficando difícil proteger-se, havia muitos. Tinha que sair daquele local rápido ou seria atingida.

Impulsionou o corpo girando no ar e caiu, ficando de frente com Kankuro que estava sendo protegido pelas marionetes. Mas infelizmente elas não foram o suficiente, uma das lanças atingiu as costas de Sakura, uma dor aguda invadiu seu corpo, sua pele queimava com a lança que rasgava seus nervos e músculos.

- Sakura! – Kankuro gritou seu nome ao perceber uma quantidade grande de sangue descer por debaixo da blusa vermelha.

Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar e suas pernas ficarem moles. Caiu ajoelhada e encarou Kankuro que foi até ela segurando-a pelo ombro. O rosto do Sabaku foi a ultima cena que viu antes de tudo ficar escuro:

_" A brisa gelada arrepiava sua pele, abriu os olhos lentamente e cobriu o corpo com o braço na intenção de amenizar o vento gélido. Ao redor não havia nada, nenhuma cor para alegrar o ambiente, era tudo branco. Olhava de um lado para o outro, afoita. Uma imensidão. Infinito._

_Ao longe, avistou uma silhueta, não conseguia identificar, estava fosco, e se aproximava dela lentamente. Ao tornar-se nítido, reparou que seus olhos eram verdes como jade e seu cabelo era um vermelho escarlate. Reconheceu de imediato._

_- Gaara – Arregalou os olhos quando ele lhe estendeu a mão, lágrimas desciam de seus olhos deixando aquela imensidão um ambiente triste, parecia que toda a extensão do lugar transmitia sua dor e angústia._

_Sakura baixou a cabeça e chorou junto com ele, estava sentindo seu sofrimento, o coração partido e a ausência de afeto eram dolorosos. Ela não conseguia controlar aquelas emoções que tomavam conta dela, além de nunca ter visto Gaara chorar, para ela o ruivo sempre foi desprovido de qualquer sentimento, emoções. Levantou a cabeça, encarou aquele olhar e esticou o braço, queria trazê-lo para perto de si, perguntar se estava tudo bem. Mas, Gaara foi se afastando dela. Esticou mais o seu braço para tocá-lo, infelizmente não foi possível, ele desapareceu."_

- GAARA! – Sakura gritou. Olhou a sua volta e viu que estava deitada em uma cama, retirou a agulha fincada em sua pele, percebeu que estava internada em um hospital.

- Sakura acordou! – Ouviu uma voz ecoar e olhou para a porta, Matsuri estava paralisada olhando para ela.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntou Sakura com uma voz mole.

- Ele quem? – Matsuri se aproximou da rosada e sentou a beira da cama, percebeu que Sakura tremia e de seus olhos desciam pequenas gotas de lágrimas.

- Olá pra você também, Sakura – A rosada viu Tsunade entrar na sala, tudo estava confuso para ela.

- Preciso vê-lo.

- Eu não sei do que ela está falando - Matsuri disse olhando para Tsunade, que estava em Suna para cuidar de Sakura após o ocorrido. Era a única capaz de salvar a vida da ninja por conta do veneno.

- É normal essa reação dela, ficou duas semanas em coma, delírios são típicos nesses casos.

- Por favor... – As duas ninjas olharam para Sakura, ela segurava firme no lençol branco que cobria somente suas pernas - Me digam se ele está bem - Tsunade se aproximou de Sakura e segurou suas mãos que não parava de tremer.

- Quem você quer ver Sakura? – Perguntou a Hokage preocupada com sua aprendiz.

- Gaara...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>EM BREVE ATUALIZO, QUE TAL UMA REVIEW! KISSUSS!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimo capítulo postado amores, ficou horrível, mas fazer o que, tinha que atualizar. Minha inspiração ultimamente está mais pra hentai mesmo ahuaahauhaauahua. Espero que gostem.  
>BOA LEITURA!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>INEXPLICÁVEL!<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade olhava para seu aprendiz, os olhos dela estavam lacrimejando e uma pequena gota de lágrima escorreu pelos olhos esmeraldinos, como se estivesse preparada para o pior.<p>

O que aconteceu? Porque estava agindo de maneira atípica? Sakura nunca demonstrara preocupação nenhuma com o Kazekage antes, essa reação dela Tsunade não conseguia entender.

Sakura não conseguia controlar suas emoções, ela o viu, não importava de que maneira, mas viu. Ele precisava de ajuda, precisava de alguém para não ficar sozinho. Aqueles olhos tristes, a voz silenciosa que pairou no ar, a face pálida em contentamento, as lágrimas de dor que desciam de seus olhos, imagens estas que não saiam de sua mente.

- Sakura – as lágrimas agora desciam de seus olhos, estava preocupada demais e aquela demora em responder algo tão simplório estava tornando tudo mais difícil – Gaara está...

- Que bom que acordou – Aquela voz alegre invadiu o cômodo sem cerimônias, o rapaz alto e magro se aproximou da kunoichi e se sentou no beiral da cama, ainda mantendo um sorriso nos lábios. – Você me deixou preocupado – Percebeu que Kankuro não estava com o rosto pintado, ele era tão diferente assim – Viu, eu falei que ele não era páreo para você – Sorriu divertido.

- Kankuro, pode parar por ai! – Sakura irritou-se com suas palavras, não foi culpa de ninguém o que acontecera, o inimigo era um Akatsuki, podia esperar qualquer coisa.

- Affe! Vocês homens gostam de aparecer diante de uma mulher – Tsunade respirou um ar fino e encarou o Sabaku – Você também foi atingido, então não fala merda! – A loira se aborrecia facilmente, principalmente quando contrariava as habilidades de seu aprendiz, era um ciúme leve, como se fosse de mãe para filha.

- Ei... Calma lá. Enfrentei Sasori, o que podia esperar – Odiava quando falavam sobre sua luta contra o ruivo manipulador – Ele previu todos os meus ataques, e destruiu as minhas marionetes de batalha.

- Ai... Ai... Kankuro, isso era óbvio, ele que criou suas marionetes, baka! – Fez uma cara de pouco caso com tamanho orgulho – Foi bom você passar por isso, é um castigo por ser tão confiante, da próxima vez, vê se toma mais cuidado – Tsunade não suportava quando algum ninja derrotado pelo inimigo começava a procurar um meio de fugir de palavras convictas. Kankurou nunca foi do tipo que admitia uma derrota, isso era fato.

- Vocês podiam parar com essa falação e me dizer como Gaara está - Os presentes naquele cômodo olharam para a face aflita de Sakura, suas mãos tremiam enquanto segurava o lençol com a ponta dos dedos.

- Deixem que eu me encarrego de levá-la até Gaara.

- Temari-san! – Matsuri pronunciou o nome da pessoa que adentrou o quarto.

- Não sei qual é a razão disto, mas Gaara chamou por Sakura assim que acordou – Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Tsunade após saber que Gaara havia se recuperado bem da cirurgia.

- Então Gaara já recobrou a consciência, isso é ótimo! – Ficou feliz que tudo havia dado certo.

- Sim! Mas ele só fica chamando por Sakura, eu juro, não entendo.

- Ele chamava por mim? – Sakura fitou Temari, que observou as bochechas rosadas ficarem totalmente vermelhas, sorriu travesso com a expressão da ninja e meneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Ele quer saber como está? – Tsunade arregalou os olhos após ouvir tais palavras.

- Como assim! Isso não é possível! Como Gaara sabia que Sakura estava em um quarto de hospital se acordou agora após passar por uma cirurgia complicadíssima! Eu dei muitos sedativos para que ficasse dormindo por todo esse tempo! – Era visível o espanto nas pupilas verdes de Temari, isso não fazia sentido – Temari, você disse a ele.

- Não, a hora que ele acordou, a primeira coisa que falou foi o nome dela.

- Temari-san, Sakura também – Matsuri completou deixando todos naquele quarto sem entender. Tsunade agora, tinha certeza absoluta que algo aconteceu. Olhou para seu aprendiz que estava paralisada, estática na cama surpresa por Gaara estar chamando por ela sem ao menos saber que estava ali, era estranho já que ninguém havia dito e que o ruivo estava sedado.

- Sakura...

- Tive um sonho com Gaara assim que desmaiei... – Interrompeu sua shinshou já adivinhando a intenção da própria – Nesse sonho, não havia nada: nenhuma árvore, céu, flor, nenhuma cor, era o nada. – Suspirou um ar fino e continuou – No meio daquele lugar, eu vi Gaara. Ele estava com uma expressão triste e se aproximava de mim, e quando chegou mais perto notei que estava chorando, ao ver aquilo, senti uma dor muito forte no peito, uma angústia insuportável e acabei chorando junto com ele. Tentei me aproximar, mas foi se afastando de mim, estiquei a mão pra tentar segurá-lo, mas não consegui, e ele desapareceu – Baixou a cabeça e sentiu o coração bater lento no peito.

Todos que estavam no quarto ficaram pasmos com tais declarações. Se o que Sakura disse fosse mesmo verdade, isso queria dizer que Gaara também a viu, devia ser por isso que perguntou dela assim que acordou.

- Qual é a explicação disso tudo? – Temari perguntou chocada. Encarou Tsunade que, pela sua expressão, já sabia a resposta, esperou ansiosa para a Hokage médica esclarecer.

- A alma deles se encontraram – Isso de fato tornou tudo mais confuso.

- Como assim Tsunade, isso não pode ser...

- Sakura ficou em coma por duas semanas, mas quando estava extraindo o veneno de seu organismo, percebi que ela tinha falecido, fiz o possível para revivê-la com uma técnica proibida e acabou surtindo efeito e trouxe Sakura de volta a vida, acredito que durante esse tempo...

- Entendi – Temari nunca tinha visto nada parecido, era algo impressionante – Sakura e Gaara morreram ao mesmo tempo, por isso suas almas...

- Não é só isso – Interrompeu Temari que ficou observando Tsunade curiosa – Há uma ligação muito forte entre eles, e só descobriram quando morreram, por isso suas almas se encontraram.

- Gaara, morreu – Sakura ficou desesperada após o relato e as lagrimas mais uma vez marcaram presença.

- Sim, Sakura, mas ele foi revivido por Chiyo-baa, não se preocupe.

- Quem? – Sakura perguntou para Kankuro após ouvir o nome, tinha certeza que nunca tinha ouvido antes.

- Você não chegou a conhecê-la Sakura, ela é um dos habitantes aqui de Suna, uma velhinha bem antipática – O manipulador de marionetes fitou a rósea – Sasori era seu neto e queria muito revê-lo, mas infelizmente tiveram que lutar e Sasori acabou sendo derrotado por sua avó. Como ela havia sido envenenada durante a batalha, decidiu fazer algo em relação a sua aldeia e ressuscitou Gaara. – Sakura ficou impressionada com tudo o que acontecera enquanto estava em coma.

- Esse tipo de coisa é muito raro acontecer, só quando suas almas sentem algo um pelo outro e que vocês não são capazes de sentir, mas parece que agora vai ser fácil descobrir esses sentimentos – As palavras de Tsunade faziam todo o sentido agora. No momento em que viu Gaara, ela sentiu toda a dor que ele sentia, como se as duas almas se tornassem uma só.

- Me levem até ele, por favor.

Tsunade concordou e ajudou Sakura descer da cama, calçou um chinelo e segurou em seus braços na intenção de acompanhá-la ate o quarto. Sakura ainda estava fraca e se fosse sozinha poderia cair.

- Quero ver Gaara-sama – Matsuri caminhou animada até a porta, mas braços femininos a impediram.

- Tá louca Matsuri, Gaara e Sakura precisam ficar sozinhos. Eles têm muito que conversar.

- Mas Temari-san, eu...

- Se você colocar o pé pra fora desse quarto, juro que não respondo por mim – A loira ficou aborrecida com a má criação da menina, não podia deixá-la ir porque ia interromper a conversa os dois.

Tsunade finalmente havia chegado ao quarto com Sakura, abriu a porta e entrou no cômodo. O coração da kunoichi disparou no peito ao vê-lo deitado na cama, aqueles olhos claros causaram sensações estranhas em seu âmago, não conseguiu sequer parar de fitá-lo. Não entendia essa sua reação, ela sentia algo tão forte por ele, difícil de explicar.

Tsunade após deixar Sakura perto o suficiente do ruivo, afastou-se e saiu do quarto, eles tinham que ficar sozinhos.

Gaara levantou-se e ficou sentado na cama, de frente para kunoichi de Konoha, o coração batia tão rápido que parecia saltar para fora, suas pernas tremeram diante dela.

- Estou feliz em te ver, Gaara – Um sorriso surgiu de seus lábios após dizer tais palavras. O ruivo estava com dificuldade em falar algo – Fiquei preocupada com você.

- Também fiquei – Finalmente sua voz obedeceu aos seus comandos e esticou a mão para a rosada - Não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, mas quero ficar mais perto de você – Falou Gaara com seu tom de voz costumeiro.

Sakura ofegou quando segurou a mão macia que lhe era estendida, por dentro sentia uma felicidade inexplicável. Seu corpo todo tremeu quando sentiu o abraço envolver-lhe, uma sensação gostosa se apossou dela, espantando qualquer tipo de dor e angústia.

- Eu também, Gaara, quero ficar assim com você – Apertou o abraço colando mais o corpo perfeito contra o seu, o calor dele era confortante, sua voz era como um lindo ressoar das notas de uma canção, seus lábios entreabertos eram provocativos aos seus olhos.

Aproximou-se mais, quebrando o pequeno espaço que havia entre eles.

- Nunca tinha reparado o quanto você é linda, Haruno – ela não conseguia mais se conter, tinha que fazer o que pretendia, seu coração ansiava por seus lábios. E o fez, sem pestanejar.

Foi um beijo leve, suave, que foi ficando mais intenso, enlouquecido. Separam-se em busca de ar e Gaara quebrou o abraço deixando um espaço na cama. Sakura após perceber sua intenção, deitou-se ao lado do ruivo sentindo o abraço quente envolver-lhe novamente. O ruivo aproximou-se e a beijou, sentindo todo o gosto da mais bela flor de cerejeira.

Ficaram assim, por um bom tempo. Não havia nada para falar, nada a ser esclarecido. Suas almas foram capazes que trazerem à tona um sentimento que estava oculto dentro deles: o amor, amor este que os uniu e que ninguém seria capaz de destruir, porque não eram só seus corações que ansiavam por esse sentimento, mas suas almas, que serão eternas para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>**** FIM! ****<strong>

* * *

><p>Ficou terrível, eu sei, perdão amores, mas foi só isso que consegui escrever, prometo recompensar depois.<p>

Que tal uma review amores, isso ajuda muito na hora da escrita, afinal, inspira bastante.  
>Kissuss no kokorô!<p> 


End file.
